With the development of the liquid crystal display technology and the improvement of the performance of thin film transistor (TFT), gate on array (GOA) drive circuit has been widely applied to liquid crystal display devices.
A GOA drive circuit has many advantages. For example, since the GOA drive circuit is formed on an array substrate directly, using amount of a gate integrated circuit (Gate IC) chip can be saved, and design of a frameless display screen can be realized. Moreover, when the GOA drive circuit is used, a qualified rate of the display screen can be improved, and a production cost thereof can be reduced.
In order to improve a performance of the GOA drive circuit, it is an important means to keep a voltage at a key circuit node in the GOA drive circuit stable.